


The Burning In My Throat

by Ah213



Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ah213/pseuds/Ah213
Summary: Liv Flaherty is a teen dealing with her asexuality, and dealing with her obsession with alcohol. This can't end well can it?





	1. I Need A Drink

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @aceoliviaflaherty

I Need A Drink 

Livs POV  
It was early saturday morning when she woke up it was 17th february, the day after her birthday and party, her disastrous party for the record. She should have known gabby would do something like this, she is the biggest drama queen going, but she never imagined gabby could make her feel so bad. Just using those simple words '' also she kissed me, whats that about liv'' liv remembers that single tear running down her face, she was so angry but couldn't speak. Aaron had tried to comfort her, and chas and even paddy but she just ran and locked herself away. Later last night she heard aaron pacing outside her room , he gently knocked, and tried to comfort her '' liv i love you, i don't care who you're attracted too, when your ready, ill be here. Always.'' It was them words that started the tears off again, '' i don't care who your attracted too'' little did he know that was the problem. She isn't attracted to anybody. That was when she got the burning sensation in her mouth, she knew exactly what would drown her thoughts out. She needed to get to the pavilion, her room was full of empty vodka bottles but her and gabby stored plenty of bottles over at the pavilion, she knew there was no chance of aaron letting her out though. She decided it would be a good idea to escape through her window, however she didn't think that she would be too drunk to climb back in. She finally climbed out, without a jacket of course (damn it liv) she ran to the pavilion in hopes off not being seen. 

Aarons POV

As soon as them words came out of gabbys mouth, he knew he needed to act quickly '' get her out of here, he sneered'' but it was too late, gabby was intent on ruining livs life. When gabby left, he tried to comfort his little sister, who was way too much like him for his own liking, but she just stormed off and up the stairs. He had no idea she had been struggling, why didn't she come to him?  
Later on that night, he paced up to his little sisters bedroom, and stood near the door, he could hear her broken sobs, which heart broke him his little sisters heart into several pieces. He knew she wouldn't say much but he just muttered reassuring sentences into the door and hoped for the best never in a million years did he think he'd be parenting a teen let alone his little sister and defiantly not one who was confused by her sexuality. 

Livs POV

When she eventually got to the pavilion she can safely say she was freezing, it was so much colder than she first anticipated, she soon warmed up when she started to down the vodka. She did feel slightly guilty for probably worrying aaron to death right now, but the vodka took her guilt away and did its job and made her numb, 2 bottles later and around 2 and a half hours of sobbing and coldness and numbness she realised 2 things. a) she was way to drunk to climb into her window again and b) aaron was probably going off his head with worry right now. She decided to take the pain and just go home, even if she did get bollocked by aaron. She was right..  
As soon as she walked through the door aaron ran up to her and hugged her before standing opposite her with a slightly angry look on his face, he started yelling about how worried he was and he thought shed done something stupid.  
'' i just went for a walk aaron, chill'' she said slurringly due to the vodka  
'' okay so 1. why couldn't you use the door and 2. your quite obviously drunk liv.'' he replied sarcastically.  
'' because you'd just ask me loads of questions and i don't wanna talk about yesterday or gabby or what she said'' liv said to him, aaron could tell she was getting slightly emotional and more so addgitated  
Before he could even say anything she just turned on her heels and went upstairs, with a slight help from gerry  
aaron didn't know why but he got the urge that she wasn't going to get through this simply by herself she needed him.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron tries to reach out to liv but all she wants is a drink on her own, but when things turn sour what happens?

Livs POV

liv awoke to the sound and smell of burning toast and aaron swearing at the toaster, she smiled to herself, but knew that when or if she went down the stairs there would be a million and ten questions for her to answer. She didn't know how she felt towards gabby right now and she couldn't even contemplate forgiving her so that was out the question, she also had a huge headache coming on due to her alcohol consumption last night, she no longer feels numb, that feelings gone but consequently the anger, upset and humiliation have returned. She hears her brother call gerry down but nothing comes for her, she guesses her brother thinks she's asleep or maybe he just doesn't want to speak to her. A few moments later, her brother calls up to her through her door and she just sits there and stares into space, she doesn't know how long she does it for but it must have been a while because eventually aaron comes in and just sits on her bed next to her until she realises that he's there and she doesnt even say anything he just nods his head and says  
'' when your ready to talk, I'm here''. He can see that liv is thinking or maybe she just doesnt want to talk right now. He's always feared that she would turn out like he was when he was a teenager, and his worst fears are confirmed when she gets up to walk out and as he goes to grab her arm she shrugs him off aggressively and almost growls  
'' theres nothing to talk about aaron, I'm fine seriously and what gabby said was just a stupid mistake alright'' aaron sighs and lets her walk away as he sits down on her bed and thinks how he can help her without pushing her away. This wasn't just a teenage crush, he thought as he came to the realisation that she could be gay or possibly bisexual but asexual hadn't even crossed his mind, he knew his little sister needed him, like he needed someone when he was going through this. But she seemed to be rejecting his help.  
he sighed again momentarily as he felt a wash of worry come over him.  
liv was sat downstairs, thankfully gerry was at work and assumingly aaron was soon to follow.  
She remembered that she was back at school tomorrow. How she was going to live that down was beyond her, she was never going to be able to look at gabby or look back on her 16th birthday without the hatred of herself and her feelings, she hates being like this, feeling like her feelings are invalid or being scared of her own feelings and being scared to be herself. She hated it.  
it was at this point, she got that feelings wash over her again but she looked at the clock and it read 13:56, she thought to herself 'is it too early to down a few bottles' she knew the answer was probably yes, but she craved that feeling of being numb and not having all these complicated feelings and the hate and humiliation she knew the cure. Vodka. She heard aaron making his way down the stairs and she made a run for it, she got out the door and even though she heard aaron yelling her name she just kept running.  
She did feel considerably bad for running away from aaron but she knew she couldn't deal with him looking at her like she was something to be proud of. She knew aaron loved her but she hated herself. She knew that she shouldn't feel like this but her point is that she should feel something for someone , weather boys or girls but nope theres nothing there and that is why she's ashamed and aaron would would be disappointed aswell. She made it to the pavilion again, she got the impression that the pavilion would be becoming her stable place really quickly. 

Aarons POV

He heard liv wake and pace around her room a little bit, this was when he decided to go or it and walk into her room, hoping the door isn't locked, and speak to her, when he did he just sat down on her bed and said what he thought may help her. Apparently he was wrong because as soon as he started speak liv immediately got up to leave while muttering '' it wa just a mistake aaron'' he grew increasingly worried about her, she was in denial just like he was all them years ago, just like robert was a few years ago and his heart was literally breaking for her.  
He sat on her bed for several minutes thinking about how she had grown since gordons trial since that small, gobby , feral child. He has watched her grow into a mature young woman and she still was growing, he loved her so much he just wanted her to be ok and know she was loved.  
As he made his way down the staircase, he just caught the sight of livs pony tail as she flashed through the door and he shouted her name but she was long gone… Little did he know the incident that was about to occur...


	3. The Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds liv and she knocks herself unconcious so he rushes her to hospital where he discovers the truth about gabby and promises to help liv. Aaron takes her home and she goes upstairs to the bottles of vodka under her bed, will she give into temptation

Liv was about 3/4 way down her 2nd bottle of vodka before the numbness came back and made her feel well again, the pain had gone and she felt able to breathe again. However what she didn't bank on was how fucking drunk she became so quickly she could barely stand and it was already getting late and she had to get home. ‘I’m well and truly fucked aren't i' she decided to blurt out seen as she was alone and nobody would answer her however a voice suddenly spoke up   
'Yes you are Olivia'   
She spanned around, almost tumbling over and saw only the Mr Sugden standing there   
'' What the hell do you want '' liv mumbled  
She didn’t really listen after that but she assumed it was something cocky and stupid, pretty much a Robert line.   
He tried grabbing her gently to take her home but she just lashed out and threw the bottle at the door and ran out   
Not before shouting out '’ i hate you'' to Robert who was astounded by livs anger, but was concerned about the state of her.  
Liv just kept running until she got to the bridge and she stood there, thinking about how things had gone wrong. How had she trusted gabby so much, for gabby to throw it back in her face In such a short period of time, soon enough she felt a shadow behind her and she didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was   
“Robert, just leave me alone okay?” liv growled   
Although Robert was slightly taken aback by her anger towards him he was awfully concerned about how drunk she was, he tried to grab her so he could take her home.   
“Liv, come on. Aarons going to be worried. We need to get you home. “  
Liv struggled against his grip but he eventually let go.  
“Are you deaf or something? I’m not going anywhere and defiantly not with you!”  
Robert could see she was getting worse and worse for wear, and was nearly crying and he really didn’t want to upset her, given everything that he’s already done to upset her.   
He tried grabbing her again, but she was getting weaker and weaker and eventually fell to the ground knocking her unconscious on the way down. Robert immediately jumped to the ground next to her, shaking her gently and caressing her cheek hoping she was going to awaken.   
“Hello, I need an ambulance please.” Robert pleaded with liv to wake up 

When liv was brought into the hospital they immediately brought her into a room and started pumping her body to try wake her up. Robert had called into the pub on the way to the hospital to let Aaron know (and the rest of the dingles) that liv was being rushed to hospital. He quickly realised that he was surrounded with dingles gazing into the window to see livs stomach being pumped desperately.   
“Pulse weakening” Aaron had tears strolling down his face at this point, “1, 2, 3, SHOCK”  
Stabilized. Aaron was so glad to hear those words, she was stabilised, but for how long he thought to himself.   
His mum hugged him and he was so grateful   
“How could i let her get like this mum?” Aaron sobbed   
“Don’t you dare blame yourself Aaron, that girls heart would break if she could hear you talking like this, and you know it” Chas replied bluntly, secretly worrying about the girl she thought of as a daughter.   
“ but instead SHE IS BROKEN” Aaron raged before storming off to the canteen, the doctor had said it would be a few hours before she woke up and he needed to prepare himself and calm himself down, but Robert soon followed him.   
“This is all Gabbys fault” Aaron muttered to himself at the same time as slamming his fist against the vending machine   
“What’s she done?” Robert knew he didn’t deserve to know but he wanted to help if he could.  
Aaron thought about it for a few moments, he needed to rant to someone but he didn’t want to break his sisters confidentiality circle, even though he knew it would be around the village soon enough,  
“You may as well sit down” Aaron told Robert while directioning them both to a circle table in the canteen  
“You know liv had a birthday party” Robert nodded “well gabby tattooed skank on livs back and told everyone that she kissed her” Aaron replied with anger building up inside of him   
“What so she outed her? In front of everyone? “   
Aaron nodded and now it was Roberts turn to stem through the anger. “Is that why livs drinking” Robert tentatively asked  
“I guess so she won’t talk to me about it though” Aaron was getting upset now and Robert could see it   
“She used to be able to come to me about anything, and now she won’t even talk to me about how she’s feeling”   
Robert sighed gently   
“Aaron, you’re the best thing in that girl’s life, she'll come to you when she’s ready”   
Robert decided to leap in for it and give Aaron a shoulder to cry on. 

It was several hours later, when the doctor said liv would be waking up shortly and they could go sit with her, she had a deep cut on her head that had had stitches but apart from that she was ok, but Aaron couldn’t get the image of her stomach being pumped out of his head. What felt like days later, she finally stirred awake her finger twitching and her eyes easing open.   
“Hey you, you gave me a fright” Aaron joked although the terror was present on his face. Liv replied “hey, sorry I didn’t mean to”   
“Yeah I know, I just wish you’d speak to me instead of going of getting drunk” Aaron gently prodded the topic.   
“Sorry” was livs only reply   
Suddenly the doctor walked in claiming that liv could go home in the next few hours but Aaron had to go sign some forms, so Robert stayed with liv, probably making sure she didn’t make a run for it liv thought. He spent a good five minutes staring at her before she couldn’t take it anymore and she snapped   
“WILL YOU PLEASE STOP STARING AT ME”   
“On one condition” Liv didn’t even have to look at him to know he had that stupid smug smile on his face “next time you feel the need to drink yourself into oblivion. Ring me.”   
Aaron walked back in and liv just subtly nodded at Robert. It wasnt true but he didn’t need to know that, anything to make him feel better about himself she thought.   
Soon enough she was allowed to go home, and relax under the strict instructions of resting for a few days and social services were apparently calling around in the next few days for a chat with liv.   
Aaron kept trying to bring up gabby but she just shut him down with a mixture of a scowl and apology written on her face. She asked Aaron if she could go up to her room to watch something on her TV, he just nodded, little did he know all the vodka bottles under her bed. She pulled one out and gulped it down. Her life was spiralling out of control and she didn’t know how to stop it.


End file.
